Team Scarlet: Months in a Years Journey
by StarFoxgal
Summary: Yoko, a young grovyle, learns that a single journey can lead to a dark future. Team scarlet must find out the pokemon holding plates that Arceus once had and return them. Rated T for Violence and langue. I am taking OCs. not good at summarys. GrovxPoochy.
1. Chapter 1? Not quite

_Years ago, the world was dark. The sun never rose and the moon was invisible and the stars fled long ago. A monster, who was furious with rage, stopped time and slaughtered everyone who didn't follow his commands. Three figures stood up against this deity. They went up , fought, and slew it. Though, knowing their fate as well. They disappeared into nothing. The hero was able to return with the pokemon of the future and thrived in a world that we know today…_

Click…

Whir…

A young grovyle closed his laptop and yawned loudly. A poochyena nudged his door open and wiggled inside his room sniffing the air and, looking away, she made a face.. "You smell filthy." she sighed.

"You're one to talk." The grovyle muttered under his breath. He barley manged to keep a straight face. "Yoko!" A shout from down the stairs called. "Iyama! We're ready to go!"

"Coming Pandora!" Yoko, the grovyle, shouted back. Iyama, the poochyena, merely shook her head. "We might have to stock up and Items again," She said with a smirk. They walked downstairs and a zigzagoon poked Yoko in the guts. "Oi Yoko!" she said in greeting.

"Oof! Pandora…" he moped while acting like he had been stabbed with a knife.

"He's going shopping. Want anything?" Iyama said hitting Yoko in the thigh. Yoko jumped up and glared at her.

"Quiero algo." A voice called from the room next door. "Quiero una barra de chocolate y una caja de chips… And some skittles and gum." Yoko rolled his eyes. "English," he said. A sableye walked into the room reading a book. "Y su punto?" He said grinned. "You need to take Spanish class, Yoko. Dios sabe que lo necesite" He then swiftly dogged a book thrown at him. "Did you just threw a book at me?" He then asked pathetically. Yoko was trying to talk in Spanish. "Jo mase kyo ba E ouno?,"

"All I heard was one… Like I said. You need to take Spanish class. Dios sabe que lo necesite!" The Sableye said laughing hysterically and dropping his book.

Rolling his eyes and madly muttering under his breath, Yoko opened the door and slammed it behind himself. "Good-bye amigo," Edward finished. His laughter died slowly. "Iyama!" he called. "You might want to follow Yoko around, just in case."

* * *

Sorry the chapter is short. This really isn't the first chapter. Anyways, I will take OC's. But I'll take one of each Eeveelutions and a few shiny pokemon. And I won't take any normal legendaries, only shiny legendaries( they will be small (2 or 6' 00"). And the character can like someone from other egg groups. Like Yoko and Iyama for Example.

You're request should look like this..

_**Name**_**: **(First names only)

_**Species: **_(Banned Pokemon: normal legendaries , Lucario. I am accepting shiny legendaries.)

_**Gender**_: (Self-explanatory)

_**Age: **_(Choose from Child, Teenager, Grown-up, Middle-aged, Old, Really Old)

_**Signature Moves**_: (Two learned from leveling up, one from other methods. Examples include moves learned from TMs, Move tutors etc. Check if Serebii or Bulbapedia you need help. Moves that its evolved form uses are okay in some cases.)

_**Rank**_**: **(Choose from Normal, Bronze, Silver or Gold. If your character is an outlaw, choose from E, D, C, B, A and 1 to 5 stars and you can choose if he/she is an unknown rank.)

_**Personality: **_(Self-explanatory. Make it detailed.)

_**History: **_(Self-explanatory. Try making it sound mysterious.)

_**View on Main Characters**_: (Yoko, Iyama, Pandora, and Edward.)

_**Other: **_(Does your character like apples? Are they lazy? Is their appearance different to their normal species? Are they shiny? (only taking 1- 10 shiny legendaries.) do they like someone?)

_**Theme song: **_(From a song on Youtube. It can be Japanese, English, or Spanish. I don't care as long as it doesn't have swears in it. Send the name of the song.)

…Examples…

**Name**: Yoko

**Species: **Grovyle

**Gender**: Male

**Age: **Teenager

**Signature Moves: **Absorb, Leaf blade, Solarbeam, Dragonbreath.

**Rank: **Silver

**Personality: **Sarcastic and hates to lose. Often hates bullies and annoying people. He has a calmer side and is short tempered. Often plays pranks or/and spaces out at times.

**History**: Yoko never had a family that cared for him. He was raised by Dusk, a dusknoir who couldn't get by as it is, when he was too young to remember his parents or home. He met Iyama when he was in a hurry to save Dusk's life from an unknown illness. He later met Pandora in a burning house and saved her life. The trio formed a team and later met Edward in an awkward situation. Yoko is now the leader of Team Scarlet.

**View on main characters: **

_Iyama_: She's ok. She always reminds me of the time Dusk nearly died from that unknown illness with that soft tone she uses to comfort others. (Blush) She's one of my best friends that can not be replace. She sometimes scares me with her I'm-going-to-kill-you glare. I mean, sometimes she has that Hey-look!-it's-Tuesday! look.

_Pandora_: She's always sticking her nose into somewhere they don't belong. She's so frivolous. But she's so happy, it sometimes scares me. She often get's into truble because of this.. Especially with Edward…

_Edward: _The Spanglish (English and Spanish) speaking sableye that pops out of nowhere and leaves without you knowing. His knowledge of everything can scare the crap out of you if you're not prepared. But he reads too damn much. (whispers) like Dusk… -_-

**Other: **Yoko has tiny scars near his claws and feet. He has a black pearl necklace with black gem pendent he retrieved from Dusk. He likes to eat apples and also likes to sit on tree tops and hum. Yoko has a crush on Iyama though he won't show it. Yoko is a little taller than what he really should be.

**Theme song:** Dive right in - Story of the Year.

**Name**: Iyama

**Gender: **Female

**Species: **Poochyena

**Age:** Teenager

**Signature moves: **Bite, Pursuit, Theft, Rock Smash.

**Rank: **Sliver

**Personality: **Very serious and very short tempered. She hates water and the heat. She also hates others who pick on defenseless ones. She likes to take short naps and likes to run. She hates tricks and pranks and often is cocky. She has a kinder side to herself and is a bit presumptuous.

**History: **Iyama was born in a wealthy family. Her father works as a guard in the Royal Quarter of town and her mother died in the line of duty. She met Yoko when he bumped into her when she was taking a walk in the Middle Quarter. After saving Dusk's life, she and Yoko became best friends ever since. Later, she heard from her father that Yoko had saved Pandora from a burning building, she pulled Pandora out to give her a warning and a heads up. They formed a team and met Edward in one of the most funniest "awkward" moments. Iyama still works in Team Scarlet with Yoko.

**View on main characters: **

_Yoko_: He's a nice man to be around (Blush). Though he doesn't talk about his childhood much… He's a doughty person that you'd have to get used to. Though, at times, He can look a little like an old man and a little five year old.

_Pandora:_ She's frivolous.. That's all I got to say. She thinks everything is a game (Not saying it in a mean way, idiots!) and is way to cheerful. She's like a little five year old in a teenage zigzagoon. Though, at times, when she's too serious, you know she's not joking.

_Edward: _He's a polite man. Clam and quite and can be flattering. He is never the one to turn a greedy eye from an interesting book(s). He hates being interrupted when he's reading. He likes to confuse others by talking in Spanish.

**Others: **Iyama has a black collar with a small red bow on it. She has a crush on Yoko, but prefer that no one knows. She prefers to sit under a tree. She has tiny scars on her forepaws. She's at least a foot taller than her normal height (2'08").

**Theme song: No Life Queen **

**Vocal****：****Nana Takahashi**

** Arranger****：****ELEMENTAS vs Kuwacho**

(This song is fan made. I don't know who did it.)

**Name:** Pandora

**Species: **Zigzagoon

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** Teenage

**Signature moves: **Cut, Surf, Growl, Covet

**Rank: **Silver

**Personality: **She can never get out of truble. She's cheerful and frivolous. She also like singing and can sing pretty well. She likes to ask for truble and mostly won't regret it. But she can be a bit of a lot of serious. She is good at finding Items on the ground and gets very interested in everything. She hates the sight of bugs and she likes swimming.

**History: **Pandora was born in a poor family. Her mother and her had to live off scraps from others leftovers. She had been nearly burned until Yoko saved her. She met Iyama next. They make a team and meet Edward in the most funniest moments that they shared in their time. She still works in Team Scarlet.

**View on main characters:**

_Yoko: _My knight in shining armor… well… my knight in leafs really… He's pretty charming for a grovyle. He's also pretty sharp. Though, he drops stuff occasionally.

_Iyama: _She's very, very, very, very serious. I think she gets it from her dad.

_Edward: _A very flattering man. One thing I got to say is, He's too damn quiet.

**Others: **Pandora has a big red bow around her neck. She likes chewing on anything and her eyes are a light shade of brown. She also and a crush on Yoko but, a bigger crush on Edward.

**Theme song: **Love and Joy - Yuki Kimura

**Name: **Edward

**Species: **Sableye

**Gender**: Male

**Age: **Teenager

**Signature Moves**: Shadow Hold, Shadow Sneak, Fake Out, Recover

**Rank: **Sliver

**Personality: **Very calm and quite. Really doesn't talk much and likes to wander off without a word. He also likes to scare others by walking unnoticed and start talking. His often speaks Spanish to see the looks on others. He can also flirt with women for the fun of it.

**History**_**: **_Edward was raised in Ghost Town, there, he never had any real friends. He ran away from home to set himself in his own path, not under anyone's shadow. He met a Froslass that was an outlaw. They became close friends (This is how he learned Spanish). The Froslass was arrested later on and Edward returned to his home never the same. Then, he later met Yoko, Iyama, and Pandora. Now working as a resourceful member, Edward works in Team Scarlet.

**View on Main Characters**:

_Yoko: _He's my best pal. Yeah we fight and everything but, isn't it what friends do? I also knows who he got a crush on.

_Iyama: _She's very aggressive. Especially with Alexandra. Esa fue la hace un fuego!

_Pandora: _Es muy frívola. It like she don't stop jumping, Which makes her cute. I think I might have a crush on her. Wait-what was that! _Come and say that to my face, Yoko_!

**Other: **He Likes reading books as a hobby. He has a light blue bracelet around his ankle which he retrieved from his Froslass friend. Like he said, he may have a small crush on Pandora. He is taller then his normal height (Only about 2'10") and he weighs lighter (Only around 20.3 lbs)

**Theme song: **Creeré - Sonohra

* * *

Well, With that cleared up, I hope to see you're requests. But follow tight to the rules. I may not add your OC because I'm planning something with the type of pokemon or you didn't do something. I'll be writing more chapters later. Also, My computer broke down, so the process of this story is going slower than a snail going backwards. I can't wait to get done with the other chapters. Also, Some chapters may be replaces, redone, or rewritten.

Read and Reply please.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 A short chapter

Trying to ignore a grumpig on his way to the Kecleon Items Mall in the eastern side of the Middle Quarter, Yoko quickened his pace. "YOKO DARLING!" Turning around, He nearly got squashed. "Alexandra!" He swiftly dodged her and bolted into a sprint. "Why me?" He asked himself. She has been chasing him ever since he came up with the Team Scarlet. Now all he had to do was run for his future and virginity. "Yoko! I want to give you a hug!"

"No!"

"I want a big hug!"

"Rape!" Just when he said that, A Poochyena cut the grumpig's path and snarled. "Oh!" Alexandra exclaimed. "Get out of here Alexandra. Or you're in big trouble." Iyama growled. The grimpig ran as fast as her legs can carry her. "Thank Arceus that you came, Iyama. I would have been spoiled!"

"Don't thank me, silly. Thank Edward for being so resourceful," The couple talked as they walked to a big mall made of amber. Yoko opened the door for Iyama as she began to walk in. "Thank you, Yoko" She said smiling. The place smelled like brand new silver spoons and knifes. "It smells weird." Iyama commented. "If you say so..." He said. Not really getting how a dog's sense of smell works. They worked their way to the reception desk. Yoko handed a list to the kecleon. "If you can, everything that is on the list please,"

******************_T3A/\/\_$(AR|3T

Edward was on the couch on his laptop when the door opened. "How'd it go?" He asked without turning away from the laptop's monitor. "Thanks for sending Iyama, Ed,"

"Oh, no hay promlemo amigo," Edward grinned as he listened to the Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke from Touhou with the Do U by Do or Die 

mix into it. "You must really like that mix Ed," Yoko commented as he set the items on the table. "Tal vez," He said, finally looking up to the three in the kitchen. "Tal vez no," Pandora looked at the sableye and sighed. "¡Cállate y ayúdanos!" She barked. Edward laughed as Yoko glared at her. "Oh not you to..."

"That's all I can say in Spanish!" she wined as Yoko stormed to his room. As Edward walked over, he picked up a chocolate bar and chomped on it. "Alright," He said looking at the pile. "Lets see..."

*******************_T3A/\/\_$(AR|3T_

Walking along the brick gray road, Team Scarlet made their way to the outer parts of the Royal quarter. With a handbag over his arm, Yoko fingered his pitch black pearl necklace. "What's up, fearless leader?" Pandora asked. He stared at her and smiled. "It's an old guardian of mine I haven't seen in forever..." He responded. Pandora looked almost as dumb as Edward as Iyama jolted at a booming voice from behind. "Team Scarlet!"

"Father!" Iyama barked as she closed the distance between them. "Hello my daughter," A mightyena said as he walked toward the small group with Iyama rubbing his fur against hers. "I am here to give orders from the king himself," Yoko tensed. "Is it about the Lower Quarter?"

"Luckily, not this time." Aaron, the Mightyena, said. Yoko relaxed. "Ah.. Dusk says I shouldn't always listen to orders from the king..."

"Who's Dusk?" Both Pandora and Edward asked simultaneously. Yoko grinned. "Dusk happened to be the one who trained me from when I was very young. We and some others used lived in the Lower Quarter," He explained. "And also," Aaron said, recalling some research. "I found out that the second most powerful one in the world happens to be a general of war,"

"Who's that?"

"Relax! All I know is that... I fill you in later. I got to go. Oh You have to go to the Snow Point City today.," He said as he began to walk away "Be safe out there," Yoko and Edward waved as they continued. "I wonder who the general of war is.." Edward thought out loud as they walked toward a large camp like building.

- In the Lower Quarter...

A Dusknoir was on his couch in front of the TV staring at a picture of a treecko, gardevoir, and himself standing in front of the fountain in the middle of the whole Lower Quarter. His eye-smile vanished as he suddenly looked to his right. Lo and behold, a very shiny badge, with ten stars in a circle, was placed there. He picked it up and sighed. "And I thought I'd never see it again..." He muttered as he flipped it into the air like a coin. It landed with the ten stars facing up on the floor. The dusknoir sat back and sighed. "Damn,"


	3. Chapter 3

While walking one of the longest journeys to Snow Point City, Yoko started to find that small icicles started to form from his nose. He brushed them off and sneezed. "AH-CHOO!"

"Having the cold, fearless leader?" Pandora said jumping next to him

"Oh shut up, dog..." He responded in a low tone.

"But you'd never survive here in this frozen desert!" She giggled

He glared at Pandora and brought his arm back. Then hurled it forward like a baseball bat. BAM! "I told you the be quiet," He growled as he trudged on though the knee deep snow. Both Edward and Iyama walked passed Pandora and looked at each other.

_Three...Two...One..._

In a flash, Pandora ran toward Yoko, jumped on his back, and pulled him face first to the freezing snow. "PANDORA!" Yoko screamed at the top of his lungs. Now he was trying to get her back. She hopped through the deep snow as he dragged. Edward was laughing his ass off as Yoko tripped and landed in the snow face first again. Then, Iyama whimpered as she painfully laid on her stomach licking her right paw. Soon, the snow underneath her paw became dyed in a light red stain. Edward took immediate notice and bent down to check. "Está sangrando por una pata!" He shouted. Yoko immediately hurried over. Pandora followed behind his footprints. "I'm fine!"

"No you're not! Your pad's all cut and cracked!" Yoko protested. "Humph! Fine! You try carrying me, mister hero," Iyama growled facing the other way. Without hesitation, Yoko scooped her up and continued forward. Pandora and Edward began to giggle. Yoko glared at them. "What's so funny?" He demanded. "Oh, It's that you're enjoying carrying her, aren't you?" Trying to contain himself from cussing and blushing, he looked forward. He failed epically the blushing part though. "Look! His face is turning red!"

"I didn't know that you're interested in her!" Edward barked

"He's blushing!" Pandora happily yelped

"Oh look! Iyama's blushing to!" Iyama glared at the two and curled up her lips so that her fangs were visible. "I'll have one of you for lunch, and the other for dessert 'cause I'm hungry. So, shut up if you don't want to be eaten." Pandora looked petrified as she closed her mouth. Edward just went back to his book.

After miles that seemed like hours, a snow storm began to whip up. Yoko's vision began to fade. Looking up, he knew it was going to happen. He isn't suppose to be in this frozen desert. _Oh no..._ He thought._ I'm going to... _Soon his vision became to dark to see...

Phooomf!

Yoko found himself sitting under a familiar tree. He looked up and saw stars twinkling in the night sky. It was a clear day and...wait, day? He was puzzled. The stars don't shine in the day and that sun isn't out. Yet... yet it was as bright as hell like midday. Once he looked down, He was shocked. Why the fuck would the dirt be translucent? He looked around. Great...why the hell is he in space...but breathing? With a tree behind him...and translucent dirt beneath him... Yoko stumbled to his feet. He opened his mouth to make words, but nothing came out. _Shit! Is this a prank! Where's Iyama, Pandora, and Edward? _He turned around and kicked the tree's bark.

_YEEOOWW! What an epic fail!_

He hopped on one foot at he threw his claws over to his hurt foot.

_I felt that one! _

Then, Yoko heard a soft whisper. So soft, it almost passed him. He stopped doing his I'm-hurt!-HELP! dance and spun around. A Sceptile with a blue bead necklace with a tear shaped sapphire as the pendent was staring at him. Her claws were nearly covered in blood that was all dried up. Her eyes where nearly darkened with both hate and sadness.

_What did I do? _Yoko thought. Then, next to her, A Darkrai emerged from the dark paths that lead to the ever lasting dark space. Two red leaves were sticking out of his white ghostly mane. Then a Armaldo with a scar across his chest. Then, a froslass with a icy blue string around her neck. Then many more pokemon a kept appearing.

_What am I doing here? _He tried to say. No words. Then sixteen flashes of light surround them.

A load roar rang as a hole in the space above him. Two dragon like silhouettes flew overhead. One had four legs and the other had two. They roared as they disappeared again. What the fuck? This must be a prank... A huge hole far away made a whirlwind. A type of pokemon galloped out. Not sure what it was... The whirlwind nearly made Yoko fly into the dark void. He tried to grip the something. Anything. Forcing his eyes open, The Pokemon's silhouette engulfed his vision. He shut his eyes before the pokemon hit him.

"AHHHH!"

Yoko's eyes flew open. He was in a dimly lit room in a bed. He sighed. "It was only a dream..." He said to himself. Looking around, he spotted a fluffy gray pillow. He hugged it. Rubbing his head against it. It felt like a dog... so furry and fluffy... then it moved and growled... _Oh shit...that's Iyama_...! Something told him. He looked up innocently at a angry poochyana's face. "OH! Shit...!" Yoko said moving slowly away as lots of giggles exploded from near the fireplace.

"Way to go, hero," Pandora barked as Edward tried to hide his face in a very thick book. "Usted va a conseguir poco."

"Shut up." He growled as Iyama jumped out of the bed. Then it occurred to him. "Where are we?"

"En el paraíso."

"At my place..." a voice said from the door way. Iyama snapped her head the other way as her eyes were nearly black. "Another moment in time and another place in space, Ichigo..." She muttered, obviously trying to keep her cool. The vulpix walked in and turned her head away from Iyama with a little "Humph!"

"You two look like the best of friends," Yoko said. "Not the time to say anything sarcastic," She hissed as her threw him a threatening glare. "You were the one who fainted on me,"

"I couldn't help it!" He said. It was true though.

"Spade is downstairs preparing lunch," Ichigo cut in. "You should come down and eat..." Yoko had to think. He was normally hungry all the time, but that bizarre dream threw his appetite a little off.

"I'll have a little bit," He agreed as he pulled the covers back. He nearly shivered at the touch of the cold wooden floor. He looked over at Pandora and looked surprised. "Pandora! There's a bug behind you!" Immediately, she jumped on Edward's lap. "Hijo de a-" He nearly screamed until his big thick book fell into the fire place. He watched in horror as his favorite book burned. True sincere passed through Pandora's face and she kept apologizing. "Iyama," Edward called before the other three can slip out of the room without turning his head. "Hm?"

"Do me a favor... rip Yoko's heart out. I'll be sure to hang it in my room." Yoko and Iyama looked priceless. "I don't think I can," She replied. Edward nearly broke the table next to him as he cursed aloud.

Yoko looked nearly devastated as Iyama threatened him to eat this weird Yache berry soup or she'd rip his balls off, cook them then feed them to the homeless. He obviously didn't want that happening so he ate is reluctantly. "So, you're headed to Snow Point City, am I right?" Spade, the growlithe who sat in the pillow, said as he watched Yoko play with his food for a bit. "Huh? Oh. Yeah," He replied "It's an order that we have to check the Snow Point Temple,"

Spade nodded his head slowly. "Ah...that has been a mystery around these parts,"

"That's why we are checking it out..." Iyama broke in. Both boys where tensed for a while. "What? Do you have a problem with me here?"

"A little yes and a little no," Spade quietly said

"Then it's settled. Now eat up, Yoko," She said as she looked toward the door way. Ichigo walked in and glanced at the growlithe. "Looked like someone has the sticky eyes," Yoko said after a moment. The vulpix looked confused. "What?" she asked in pure innocence. "Gusta el chico, ¿verdad?" Edward asked as he walked in with Pandora behind him. "Eh! ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Just guessed." He finished as he sat at the pillow next to Yoko. Pandora sat close to him trembling slightly. He edged toward her and whispered into her ear. She whispered as softly as she could back so that no one heard her. He looked up and sighed. "We should get going, intrépido líder," Yoko, Iyama, and Pandora nodded. "Thanks for the 'wonderful' food," Yoko said smiling decently. Ichigo glared at Iyama, "Hope to see most of you soon..."

"Same here," Iyama growled back.

In Snow Point City, houses where scattered on top of a snowfield. A tall, blue temple stood in the center of the city. "I want a hotel room," Yoko demanded "I want a new book..." Edward bit back coldly. Kids where playing in the snow as other explorer teams walked up and down the snow path. When the team walked into the hotel, Yoko spun around to address his team. "OK. Pandora, go check if there's any jobs we can do while we are here. Iyama, see if you can get some more Yache berries from the Kecleon shop. I'll try to get a room for us," He turned to Edward only to find that he was gone. "and Edward will disappear to the library I suppose," He spun around and looked to the ceiling as the girls hurried out of the hotel. "_Be careful..."_ A voice told him "_You only have one life to live."_

_I know... Don't worry gramps.._

Iyama walked near the Kecleon brother's shop. "May we help you, Miss?"

"Huh? Oh yes," She said to the shiny Kecleon. "Do you have any Yache berries?" The Kecleon turned sharply and took out a bag. "We have seven in stored today," He replied.

"For how much?"

"Well... Since they are rare, I'd said close to 10,000 Poke," Then, he looked at her and smiled. "But I'll reduces it to 5,000 Poke cause you're a cute customer," Taking advantage of this win, Iyama smiled sweetly and placed 4,000 Poke down. "But I only have this much on me," she said innocently. "and I might get punished for not bringing anything to my boss."

"Fine, done deal!" he said as he handed the bag of Yache berries to her and taking the 4,000 poke. She thanked him sweetly and walked away. Once far enough, She took out the 6,000 poke that she didn't use. "Boys are easily fooled," She said smirking. She put the Poke back and continued walking, feeling good about herself.

Pandora looked at the jobs list in the city square. She had her eyes on a rank *6 mission. She bit her lower lip as her patience was running low. The mission was too high for her to reach. She impatiently wined at her current situation. "Look at this chick," a voice behind her mocked. A pikachu and a granbull stood behind her. "What's wrong, little girl?" The granbull asked with a grin plastered on his face. "Um... I want to get that *6 mission, but, as you can see, I'm too short," She said. The pikachu singled to the granbull to take it down. "We've got it now," The granbull took the paper and held it above Pandora's head. "Hey..." She growled. "Can I have it back now?"

The two laughed as one said. "Sorry honey! It's ours now! Try getting it back when your taller!" They continue to tease her to near tears.

"Give the damn paper to her you bullies!" Edward shouted from the end of the room where his appearance was finally made. "Maybe not." The pikachu said offhandedly, seeming bored, "Whatever team she's in gotta make her evolve or something, 'cause she's too short to get a mission herself. Maybe her daddy gotta come and get some for her."

"Take that back!" Pandora whined, "I'm old enough to get things myself! Take that back! Now!" Again, the pikachu declined and Edward snapped, feeling nothing but rage within.

"You coward! I bet you won't be able to beat me in a one-on-one battle! I bet you'd be crying to your 'friend' here to help you!" Edward glared at the pikachu, and the pikachu glared back, then scoffed; he laughed. "Don't cry when I beat you."

"Oh, I won't, I'll guarantee you that. Start the dance, will ya?"

The pikachu used thunder bolt at the sableye. Pokemon bystanders screamed as Edward jumped high into the air to evade the attack. Then he then faded away. "Dude! Where'd he go!"

The pikachu received a hard whack to the head as Edward's clawed fist connected with his head. The granbull fished another piece of paper from his bag. "I'll give you this rank A mission instead!" Edward turned his head in confusion. "What for?" The granbull laughed. "Well, a job that sucks fits a team that sucks, right?" Edward glared and grinded his teeth together in anger. That son of a bitch did not just say that his team SUCK. Oh hell no! He is a very loyal sableye and no one's is going to make fun of his team like that! "You son of a bitch!" Edward growled as he glared at him; his shadow stretched to make him look taller as he concentrated. The granbull saw the illusion and gagged. The pikachu used iron tail and hit Edward on the abdomen. "Why YOOU!" he screamed in pure frustration. He kicked the said pikachu hard enough to send him flying to the other side of the room. A loud, sickening crack was heard. The granbull appeared behind Edward, took his head, and slammed him to the floor pinning him there. Pandora saw the situation and used Cut on the granbull's back creating a deep...well...cut.

"Bastard!" he snarled as he smacked her away. Pandora was sent flying across the room.

"Pandora!" Edward cried as she hit the wall with blood trailing down as she slid to the floor.

"How dare you! Release me!" Edward cried again, struggling to get free from the offender's grip.

"Are you getting mad?" The pikachu taunted with a cheeky grin as he wiped the blood from his mouth from that punch Edward gave him earlier on. Edward spat on the pickachu's feet and hissed, "I've been sick of low-lives like you!" The pikachu was going to bite back until something that felt like knifes dug into his ankle. He turned around and saw the Zigzagoon biting him. He grunted and kicked her with his other foot. "Witch..." he chuckled as she whimpered. Edward was more into his rage. "You-cowered..." He growled. "Cobarde!" He then roared. "Cobarde! Usted cobarde!"

"Shut up you dumb wit!" The granbull roared back as the pikachu continuously kicked the sableye. Pandora struggled to her feet and curled her lips. She let a threatening sound rip as her heart pounded against her chest. "Whoa!" The pikachu said in amazement. She panted as blood dropped onto the floor. The pikachu grinned. "She wants to play!" He said as his granbull friend chuckled. Edward already thought of the worst that can ever happen to a young female like her. "P-Pandora-" He cried as the pikachu began walking up to her with his chin held high. "-correr!" As she bolted toward the door, Edward elbowed to granbull in the lower jaw. "YOU-" The granbull started, but was soon cut off by a kick in the face. "Perra!" Ed hissed as he followed the zigzagoon outside. "Don't sit there, you king size bag of skittles!" The pikachu roared "Chase them!"

Pandora zigzagged her way passed others with Edward hot on her trail. She turned near a parking lot into a dead end. "Shit!" She shirked. Edward looked toward her and the wall. "This is when shit hits the fan really..." He said. "A whole lot of it,"

"How do we get out?" she asked. He looked around. A garbage can, ropes, ripped cloth, and a hook. "I know something..." He said smirking

Moments later, The Pikachu and granbull stepped in the way of exit or entrance. Edward turned around and glared at the two. "So," The mouse barked first "You thought you could run away from us?" He stepped forward and grinned "Don't make me laugh." Edward stepped back and threw his hands behind his head like a cool boy in school. "I bet I'll make ourselves laugh in victory and you bellow in defeat," He said chuckling and grinning. The two bolted forward. Their foot got caught by rope under some cloth as a garbage can slammed to the ground; they where dragged off their feet. "WHOA!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" they complained as the couple on the ground laughed. Pandora looked at the granbull. "You can keep the paper now because this will show every one how stupid you are!" she giggled. Edward looked at her and smiled with a bit of pain. "Shall we go, Pandora?" he asked patting her head. "Yes we can, Edward." she happily answered as they began walking by other Pokemon who where laughing and throwing garbage at the granbull and pikachu.

Yoko nearly looked at dumb as he felt. "Yep," said Edward and he began sink into a chair. "that's how our little tour around the block went. It was a nice welcome though."

"So you nearly got jumped?" asked Iyama looking toward Pandora. "In the block for no reason?"

"Yep maim!" answered Edward when he was picking up the new book he just got. "That's a bit stupid..." Yoko growled. He thought of going down to the two bullies and kicking their big fat asses for messing with his team, but Iyama's look told him that it was not the case. Sighing loudly, Yoko got up from reclining on the comfortable couch. "We'll start tomorrow..." he said, "Make sure you're ready for the hike." He got up and started walking. "Where will you go?" Edward asked. "To eat," Yoko replied as he walked to the kitchen. "I'm as hungry as a fuckin' animal!"

Later, Pandora eyed Edward's bandaged knee. They had found out that his knee was badly scraped and bruised when he was limping. "Um..." She started, Unable to get the words out. "A-Are you O-OK, Ed?"

"Hm? Oh..." Edward looked at her and gave a small smile. "I'm fine. Thank you... Ya know, you took a big shot back there yourself. My question is, are _you _OK?" Pandora couldn't believe her ears. "Oh! I'm fine!" she said with a little music tone. "Thank you!"

"You are quite brave for a shrimp," Edward added with a small sinker. He totally ruined the moment. Pandora leaped on his stomach (He yelped with a little "Ow!") and argued. "I am NOT SHORT!" roared Pandora slamming bottom hard on him.

"You sure look like it," chuckled Edward with a big grin.

"Take it BACK!" she barked loudly

"Never!" he dramatically said laughing.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO MONKEYS!" Iyama snarled from the other room.

"That's what she said!" Edward said with a little perverted tone. "Now, get off me Pan." She disobeyed him and looked around. "Pan..." He growled. She sill didn't move. "PANDORA! I'M DEAD SERIOURS! G-E-T-O-F-F!" He roared. She looked startled for a moment. Then, she got off of him and walked to the bedroom laughing. Edward grabbed a near by pillow and threw it. He grinned as he went back to his book.

In a dark place far away from everything

"So..." a dark figure started. "January... You will be the one to test them. This... Team Scarlet. Don't ever come back until you kill every one of them." His deep voice trailing to a Froslass who had a light blue string tied around her neck. She looked at him and smiled. "Why your Highness," She said coolly. "If you don't already know. They are headed for my palace. It'll be child play to take down Edward Alork, Iyama Howle, Pandora Kistra, and Yoko Kaemon." The other pokemon around the round table muttered amongst themselves. "You're only deluding yourself, January..." a darkrai grunted, much less interested, "It's very obvious that you are weaker than your own brethren," She gave an icy glare. He glared back. "You're not in charge, October. Until then, I will be handling it my way and you are not currently in it."

"Oh you bet I am ya filthy hag!" he snapped back. "I'm the one who finishes you in the end," Then he added. "If they spare you..." January stood up, and so did October challengingly. "You disrespectful punk!"

"You dreadful bitch!"

"Enough! Both of you!" said an armaldo with a large scar on his chest. "Yeah," a sceptile agreed. She had a blue beaded necklace with a teardrop sapphire pendent. "You two punks act like new years by the way you're acting-"

"Shut up newbie!" snarled October unpleased with the Sceptile's outburst. He turned toward her so fast, the red leafs in his ghostly hair nearly feel off.

"I have a name you know, old timer," September bit back. She gave him a very cold tone.

"You—"

"I said shut up!" The armaldo said loudly. Both October and September said no more. October and January both sat down glaring at each other. (October muttered something like "What an old scumbag" to November, the armaldo.) The darkly figure shook his head. "All twelve of you act like kids. Dismissed." Everyone got up and left.

* * *

Yo! I'm sorry for the hold up though. This is one of my longest chapters EVER! Some OC may be added later on. So hang on tight for me, OK? Also, If you want. PM me and make a king for this world. I'm nearly cooking my brain trying to think. Also, Thank my sister for editing my story. Did you know this chapter is supposed to be longer? I cut it down a little. I think the next chapter is going to be long. Thanks for reading this chapter! ^_^


End file.
